Collapse
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: They have lived in peace for many moons, these three Clans. Unaided by the voice of the stars, unhindered by blood-shed or illness. And then one day, today, it speaks to them and gives them a warning. To fight, to run, to thrive - and all the cats of the Clans can do is watch as their world falls apart...and then rises back to strike.


A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this story. I have a lot of things planned for it and am really hoping to get some thoughts and critique. I've never made so many cats at once, so any help is appreciated. c:

* * *

SnowClan:

Leader: Fallingstar - an aged, white she-cat that is coming to the end of her reign. She has green eyes, though one is sealed almost completely shut by scars.

Deputy: Thundersky - a stocky, dark grey tom. He has wild fur and long legs, with deep eyes that seem almost black.

Medicine Cat: Misted-dream - a slender, silver she-cat with only half a tail.

Warriors:

Stormstrike - a slender, dark grey she-cat. She has wild fur and long legs, with deep eyes that seem almost black.

Rainspot - a small framed she-cat with a white pelt and light grey dapples.

Blackpool - a large, black furred tom. His body is littered with scars, due to the fact that he is an easy target for predators.

Morningshine - a pretty cream she-cat. She has white swirled through her pelt and light green eyes.

Whitemist - a pure white she-cat. She has light grey paws and on the tip of her tail, and dark amber eyes.

Snowfeather - a soft-spoken grey tabby she-cat.

Littleflake - the son of a kittypet, he has light grey fur and white markings on his face, ears, and legs.

Sagestep - a grey and white tom with long legs and dark green eyes.

Darknight - a black she-cat with a heavily scarred pelt, and light amber eyes.

Apprentices -

Icepaw - a small, wirey furred tom-cat with stark white fur.  
Mentor: Rainspot

Brookpaw - a silver she-cat that still has her kitten fluff and bright amber eyes.  
Mentor: Morningshine

Marshpaw - a mottled grey, black, and white tom. He has a large scar over one eye.  
Mentor: Sagestep

Queens -

Fogpelt - a stocky, light grey she-cat. She has darkger grey tabby stripes and bright green eyes.  
Kits: Galekit, Hailkit, Lightkit, and Tundrakit

Splashpool - a small, pale grey she-cat. She has white paws and a white tail tip.  
Kits: Windkit, Nightkit, and Streamkit

Elders -

Cinderfrost - a dark grey she-cat with a trembling frame and faded tabby stripes.

Cloudshine - a pure white tom with dark blue eyes. He is blind and deaf, and stays very close to Cinderfrost.

-x-

SunClan-

Leader: Blazingstar - a slender tom with a bright ginger pelt and blue eyes.

Deputy: Echosong - a fleet-footed tan she-cat, with darker tabby stripes.

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - a mottled black, grey and brown she-cat. She has wide amber eyes and a single folded down ear.

Warriors-

Beetlewing - a black furred tom with long legs and dark blue eyes.

Troutsplash - a grey she-cat with white on her chest, paws, and front legs.

Harestep - a light tan tom with darker brown around his eyes and on his ears.

Oriolegaze - a she-cat with long, black fur. Her underbelly, neck, and maw are white and she has white specks through the rest of her pelt.

Wolfsoul - a loner gone Warrior, his body is littered with scars. His hindleg is twisted beyond repair and his fur is patchy and dark grey.

Coyotestrike - a wirey furred brown tom, with long legs and light amber eyes.

Owltalon - a swift brown she-cat with white and black specks through her pelt.

Tinymouse - a small she-cat with pale grey fur and a rather long tail. She has wide blue eyes.

Eagleflight - a black tom with a white chest, maw, and ear-tips.

Rabbitrun - a tawny she-cat with very short fur and sharp eyes.

Foxrush - a bright ginger tabby she-cat, with white paws.

Coonmask - a large, dark grey tom. He has black tabby stripes that are especially thick around his eyes.

Apprentices-

Paintedpaw - a beautiful tortie she-cat that comes from the otherside of the forest. She doesn't speak much but has very emotional eyes.  
Mentor: Owltalon

Wingpaw - a sleek, white and silver she-cat.  
Mentor: Quailfeather

Runningpaw - a dark ginger tom. He has long legs and almost brown markings through out his pelt.  
Mentor: Oriolegaze

Deerpaw - a slender, brown she-cat with white dapples. She has large ears and large blue, blue eyes.  
Mentor: Coonmask

Stagpaw - a dark brown tom with exceptionally large ears and white paws.  
Mentor:Blazingstar

Doepaw - a small, dainty looking russet she-cat. She has black dapples and large blue eyes.  
Mentor: Foxrush

Queens-

Batscreech - a pure black she-cat with long fur.  
Kits: Spiderkit, Waspkit, Crawlingkit, and Scorpionkit

Elders-

Frostedrabbit - an anciant, white she-cat with knowing eyes.

Swallowsong - a once sleek black she-cat with a white underbelly and a scar across her back.

-x-

GladeClan-

Leader: Bloomingstar - a bright ginger and white she-cat, with wide eyes. The youngest leader in her Clan's history.

Deputy: Stormcall - a dark grey tom that is almost black, he is a refugee from a far away Clan that he seldom talks about.

Medicine Cat: Briarleaf - a light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Warriors-

Thornedbush - a wirey furred she-cat with a light brown tabby pelt.

Twistedbracken - a dark brown tabby tom with wide amber eyes.

Littleleaf - a small, light grey tom who is constantly trying to prove himself.

Ivyshade - a black she-cat with white around her eyes and on her ears and tail.

Frostedthyme - a light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Applepetal - a light ginger she-cat. Her chest and tail tip are white and her eyes are bright blue.

Darkflower - a small, black tom. He has been named after his deceased mate, on his own choosing.

Creekmoss - a mottled silver and white she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Herbfrost - a dark grey tom with white dapples on his legs and flanks.

Aspenleaf - dark brown tom lighter tabby markings.

Apprentices -

Poppypaw - a dark ginger she-cat with long fur and long legs.  
Mentor: Twistedbracken

Honeypaw - a pale cream and golden brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.  
Mentor: Darkflower

Cloverpaw - a small, grey tabby tom.  
Mentor: Littleleaf

-x-

Many moons ago, a message swept through the lands. It came from the stars, from a cat long gone and long forgotten, and the warning resonated in the hearts of many. It was listened too only by three though, who took up the warning and ran, far away from their homes and into the darkness.

Time passed, and these three cats were soon joined by many. Colors and scents and personalities all mingled together, and with them so did the Codes and the traditions. Rogues and loners and cats from all around, who claimed to be from Clans that lived by the ocean, by the mountains, by the dense trees.

And, eventually, the voice rang out once more and told them to stop. Then, it told them to rebuild.

They listened, breaking off into three Clans and setting out their own rules and territories.

SunClan; who lived among the sparse trees and in the open fields, where the rabbits ran free.

GladeClan; who began to thrive in the open meadows with the sweet grass and bountiful herbs.

SnowClan; who took up residence in the mountains, covered in white and cold but happy all the same.

For a very long time, these three Clans lived in harmony with each other...and then the voice spoke up once more, with a warning like no other.

_Change will happen, know this and fear. Take shelter in the shaded grove and listen to the babbling brook, for only they can guide you to safety. When the land begins to rise, the chance is gone. _

_Fight or flee, but do not rest. Do not resist. _

_Thrive._


End file.
